When a wireless network is deployed, there is a need to broadcast an identifier such that a wireless user equipment (UE) device wishing to obtain service can identify the wireless network. In a typical implementation, a single broadcast identifier is provided. However, where the constituent radio access network (RAN), core network (CN) and service network (SN) are segmented and individually identified, such a technique becomes woefully inadequate.